


Breakfast

by kitschyrichie



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, One Word Prompts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt, eddie wants love thats ALL, i might honestly rewrite the ending I just sort of rushed it LMAO, read it you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: This is part of my new one word prompt series (this is part one woot woot)The word given: BreakfastIf anyone wants to send in their one word just send me a message on tumblr @kitschyrichie





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is cute and funny? I don't usually write things that don't have porn in them LOL

The sun barely kissed the horizon, with soft pink and orange hues lighting up the morning sky to welcome a new day for the Tozier household. 

 

“Shut the  _ fucking blinds.” _

“ _ You  _ shut them, you’re the one complaining.”

“I’m  _ sleeping _ , asshole. It’s six in the morning.”

“ _ Fiiiiine.” _

 

Richie rolled from his position in bed, stretching and yawning loudly as he sat up in his bed to shake out his curls. He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to adjust to the welcoming, beautiful sight of the sun rising slowly. “Sometimes you can be  _ such  _ a girl in the morning—  _ ow! _ ” Richie jumped up from the bed, grabbing his side where Eddie kicked him. 

 

He glared at his lover, who was curling back into his white duvet and hiding his face in his pillow. He huffed quietly, walking over to the window and shutting the blinds, letting darkness envelop the room. “Swear I’ll kick your ass one day,” he whispered under his breath.

 

“ _ What?” _ Eddie mumbled, twisting up momentarily to throw Richie’s phone at him. 

 

“ _ Jesus Eds, that’s my phone!” _ He shrieked, catches the metal object being projected at him before sprinting out of the room before Eddie could throw his alarm clock next. 

 

His lover was  _ cranky  _ in the mornings. But that’s why he loved him. Richie hummed softly to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, turning to his Spotify to find an old playlist to listen to while he cooked up some spaghetti. 

 

In the four years Richie and Eddie had dated, they  _ never  _ ate  **_breakfast_ ** in the mornings. It started on the first day they’d met. Which was wonderful and horrible at the same time.

 

——

 

“This is the guy?” Eddie whispered, looking back at Stan who was laughing nervously.

 

“Uh, yeah! I guess…” he mumbled, squinting to get a good look at the man who was waiting for Eddie under the stone arch in the park. “I mean, Bill  _ did  _ say he was gonna be at the arch. And he’s literally the only guy standing  _ alone  _ there. So… go get him. And please text me throughout the night so I know he’s not a murderer.” He whispered, giving Eddie a gentle shove and pushing him forward. Stan sat by a fountain to watch their first meeting, crossing his fingers in  _ hopes  _ that this would work out.

 

Eddie sucked in a shaky breath as he walked over to the lanky guy. The closer he walked, the taller he seemed. He walked through the throng of people clustered in groups to get to the only guy standing alone. The stranger noticed him and smiled hopefully at Eddie, before nervously fixing his hair and leaning against the arch as casually as he could.

 

“Um… Hi, are you the uh… Guy I’m meeting?” Eddie said softly, gesturing to the guy with  _ unruly  _ hair and an  _ I just got out of bed _ look.

 

How did this situation happen?

 

When Eddie complained about being the  _ only  _ guy on his floor without a significant other (he asked everyone living on his floor of his college dorm building, so Stan couldn’t say he was overreacting) he decided to complain to his two best friends. His two best friends that were  _ dating. Each other. _

 

_ “ _ Aren’t you supposed to be glad you’re single? Now you can have one night stands whenever you want.” Stan had said as he cuddled up against Bill and helped him with a crossword puzzle. They were basically  _ married.  _

 

“I don’t  _ want _ a one night stand! I want someone to do this with!” He gestured to the two, who looked at each other and smiled with such warmth and happiness, it made Eddie’s situation feel  _ much _ more pathetic. 

 

“O _ -Okay,  _ listen… I’ve g-got a f-fuh-friend in my English class… I-I’ll set you two up?” He suggested, pulling out his phone and looking through his contacts to shoot the guy a text.

 

“Who is it?”

“The g-guy I t-told you about, a-at the poetry reading?”

“Oh, yes. That’s totally his type.”

 

“Can I see what you guys are texting him?” He asked hopefully, taking a step towards the couple who hissed when he came near them. 

 

“ **_No!_ ** ” They said together, quickly compiling a text to send to the potential match for Eddie. 

 

In minutes, they got a response. “Holy shit. You guys are going on a date tonight!” Stan said gleefully, clapping his hands together and looking up at Eddie who was red from nerves already. 

 

“Wait,  _ what?  _ Really?”

 

And that’s where they were now. The guy had insisted that he knew the perfect place to meet him. The sun had already set, and they’d decided to meet at the Greenwich Village at the Washington Square Park just under the stone arch.

 

He was  _ not _ what Eddie was expecting. Dirty hair, torn up clothing, a  _ cigarette  _ dangling from his lips!

 

“I’m Eddie, by the way… Bill never really got to tell me your name.” He said softly, glancing up at the guy who was quickly putting the cigarette he was smoking out. Probably trying to be polite. 

 

“I’m uh, I’m Richie.” He said softly, looking around and outstretching his hand. Eddie slowly took it, giving it a firm shake and smiling when Richie smiled.

 

“So, you agreed to the date awfully fast. Anywhere you’d like to go?” Eddie asked, smiling shyly as Richie threw an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. 

 

“I’ve got a  _ ton  _ of options for ya babydoll.”

 

And the date had gone off swiftly. Stan wiped faux tears from his eyes and sent Bill a picture of the two walking off from afar, saying ‘they’re so perfect’ before walking home to be with his own lover.

 

The date started at the pier, with Richie hailing one of those brightly lit neon carriages that played shitty pop music. They had stopped to get ice cream and were swiftly riding around New York City with Richie screaming obscenities at any passerby he could, just to watch Eddie’s cheeks flush and have him grip his arm and shake his head in embarrassment. It was  _ totally  _ worth it. 

 

They then walked the famous New York strip, pointing out the ugliest advertisements and judging the pristine men and women who dressed as though they were going to some important ball with the queen. 

 

Eddie texted Stan throughout the entire night, telling him how  _ perfect  _ everything was going and that they were going to the StarLight Diner next. Stan curled up against Bill and sighed lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“He’s having a great time with Richie, you really outdid yourself.” Stan said softly, snuggling up to Bill and sighing happily. 

 

“W-Who?” 

“Eddie.”

“W-Who’s Richie?” He asked softly, sitting up to look at Stan now.

Stan paused the movie, rolling his eyes. “Didn’t you see the text I sent you?”

Bill grabbed his phone, “I-I didn’t l-look,” he admitted, opening the text and looking at the picture of Eddie and the tall guy walking off. He jumped up. “Wh-who,  _ who the f-fuh-fuck is that!” _ He shouted, looking at Stan whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ do you mean who is that!” He shouted back, grabbing his phone to call Eddie. He wasn’t responding. 

 

“You  _ idiot!  _ Let’s go!” He grabbed his shoes and keys, dragging Bill up. Before Bill could question where they were going, he shut him up with a kiss. “We’re going to the Diner. That’s where they were when Eddie texted me last.”

 

——

 

Eddie snorted loudly as they brought their food. It was near midnight at this point. They had spent  _ hours  _ together, laughing and tumbling along the streets of New York together. “You’re really having me eat breakfast at midnight?” He asked, rolling his eyes when the waitress brought them a large stack of waffles, eggs, and bacon. 

 

“You’re the one that wanted to do something crazy!” he said quickly, raising his hands up in defense and mock hurt. “Is this not up to your wild standards, Mr. Fanny pack wearing, collared shirt loving dork?”

 

“Hey now that’s just rude!”

 

“Hey hey, I think it’s very cute though,” Richie said softly, smiling when Eddie blushed.

 

“When I saw you, I really thought I was going to have a terrible time.” Eddie admitted as he cut his own pancakes neatly, while Richie stabbed the center of one and shoved as much as he could into his mouth. 

 

“I get that a lot,” he said through bites, smiling when Eddie looked at him with disgust evident in his eyes. 

 

“Honestly were complete opposites… but there’s just something about you that had me taken by surprise,” he said, giggling when Richie took a long drink of his orange juice.

 

Richie cleared his throat awkwardly, wiping his mouth to get any excess syrup he didn’t lick off his lips. “I’ve gotta be honest, uh…” he scratches the back of his neck. “I’m not exactly…” he trailed off again. 

 

“You're not the guy my friends set me up with, right?” Eddie said through mouthfuls of bacon. 

 

“How did you know?” Richie stammered.

 

“You literally don’t look like my type. You look like you jumped out of a dumpster, you smoke, you look like you haven’t washed your hair—“

 

“Hey this is all mean—“

 

“You always changed topics whenever I  _ tried  _ to talk about your English class with Bill. Like, come  _ on.  _ Do you really think it was hard to figure out? At first I was skeptical but you seemed interested so I said why not?”

 

Richie sighed. “Look, I’m really sorry. I just couldn’t help it. I was waiting for some of my friends at the arch and you approached me and I just couldn’t help it… you were  _ really  _ cute.” He said nervously. 

 

“Am I cute enough for you to take me back to your place?” Eddie asked after a long moment, leaning forward and smiling when Richie’s breathing stuttered. 

 

“ _ Fuck  _ yeah,” he whispered, digging around in his pockets for money to drop on the table. Eddie smiled, hooking his arm around Richie who pushed a hand into Eddie’s back pocket and gave his ass a squeeze, making him giggle. 

 

They walked out of the diner together, all smiles until Richie was getting punched in the face and shoved to the ground, nearly taking Eddie down with him. “What the fuck—“

 

“That’s  _ not  _ the guy Bill set you up with! It’s some,  _ some stranger! _ ” Stan said breathlessly, his hand shaking as Bill ran over to hold him together.

 

“O-Okay h-he promised he wouldn’t d-do anything stupid if I l-let him out of the c-kuh-car…” Bill said quietly.

 

Eddie dropped to his knees to get to Richie, who was groaning loudly and holding his nose. “Wh _ yyyyy _ ,” he whined, holding Eddie’s hand with his free one while Eddie scowled at Stan.

 

“I  _ know  _ he's not the guy you set me up with you asshole! Why’d you punch him in the face!” Eddie shouted, and Stan was looking at Bill with wide eyes.

 

“I just punched a complete stranger.” He mumbled to Bill, before turning to glare at Eddie. “I thought he was gonna kidnap you! Or chop you up into little pieces!” He hissed, glaring down at the guy whose nose was now  _ definitely  _ bleeding. “He looks  _ homeless _ up close.”

 

“I’m a media major at NYU, my place is a few blocks from here…” he mumbled, sitting up and thanking Eddie as he helped him up. “Oh god, there’s a lot of blood.” He lifted his shirt up to hold against his nose, not noticing Eddie (and the couple) very obviously checking out his flat stomach and lovely hips. 

 

Eddie whipped his head around to the couple. “I’m going back to his place,” he said softly.  _ I’m trying to get him to fuck me. Now you two? Fuck off! _ He mouthed to them with an angry glare. “Thank you guys for caring about me, but I’ll text you tomorrow?” He suggested, turning and walking away from the couple who stood there dumbstruck. 

 

“It was lovely to meet you, Bill and Stan!” Richie muffled out, while Eddie rubbed at Richie’s back and helped him walk along towards his apartment.

 

——

 

Four years later they’re still eating breakfast for dinner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all thought it was cute! If you want to send me a one word prompt I would love that!


End file.
